


Audit

by runsandhides



Series: Plasma Bank AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Nudity, Phlebotomist!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsandhides/pseuds/runsandhides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's audit week, and that means everyone's on edge. Good thing Dean has a great boyfriend who can help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audit

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned on writing more of these, but I needed a break from other things I'm working on.

“They’re here,” Charlie sing-songed, reminiscent of Poltergeist.

Dean huffed a sigh. He hated audits. Everyone did. Sure, if everyone just did their job right from the get-go maybe it wouldn’t be so stressful. Maybe. But that wasn’t the case. A big part of it was that efficiency was pushed more than anything else. You couldn’t do it fast _and_ right. And the corners they cut never put anyone’s health at risk, so it wasn’t a big deal. Until an audit came along. Then they were staying extra hours the night before scrubbing the machines with toothbrushes. Which was what Dean was doing last night until 11:00, three hours after the last donor left.

He buttoned his labcoat all the way up so it covered his neck, which is damn uncomfortable. He made sure his pockets were empty except for one pen and his tape. When he got down to the floor he put his mask on and had to keep it on for the duration of the audit. Also uncomfortable, feeling his breath blown back at him everytime he exhaled. It got hot, fast. He took a deep breath and got to work. He had no problem doing things correctly, and it didn’t bother him too much to have the bigwigs breathing down his neck when it was his turn to be watched. Others didn’t keep their cool so well.

 

That evening when he got home he went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, not bothering with dinner. Cas said he’d pick something up on his way over. As soon as the door to the fridge closed he opened it back up and grabbed the rest of the six-pack. It was a long day.

He put the beer in his room, save one bottle which he took to the shower with him. He wanted all evidence of that place washed off of him. As he got out he heard the door to his apartment open. That would be Cas.

“Dean?”

Dean poked his head out of the bathroom. “Here, babe.”

Cas looked up at him and smiled. He started to relax. He wrapped a towel around himself and headed back for the bedroom, leaving his scrubs piled on the floor. One less thing to remind him of the place he sometimes hated.

Cas met him in his room with the food and forks as he was pulling his plaid flannel pants on. Dean walked up to him and kissed him long and soft.

“Hey,” he said softly with a smile. It really was good to have Cas there.

“Hey,” Cas smiled back.

Dean sat down on the bed and turned the tv on. He sunk back against the wall.

“Rough day?” Cas asked, already knowing the answer. He situated himself next to Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean let his head fall onto Cas’ shoulder. “What’d you bring me?”

“General Tso’s, extra spicy.”

“Awesome,” Dean said, not moving. Cas sat the container in his lap. Dean sat up instantly.

“Damn that’s hot!” He pulled over a pillow to set the container on. Then he grabbed for the beer.

“Want one?” he offered.

“Sure,” said Cas. Dean popped the caps off and handed one to his boyfriend.

“How was your day?” Dean asked, opening his box of food.

“The usual,” Cas replied. “I just don’t think many high schoolers are very interested in world history.”

“They giving you trouble?”

“Not any more than necessary. At least one sleeper per class, a few that are chatty, but most take notes and look completely bored.”

“You should go teach college where people are actually interested in what they’re learning.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Still, I think you could do it. And you definitely deserve to have a captive audience. Although, how anybody could ignore that voice of yours…” Dean traced his fingers along Cas’ thigh. He found Cas’ voice very appealing.

Cas unconsciously opened his legs a little more to give Dean better access. “Want to tell me about your day?” he asked.

Dean sighed. “For the most part we did fine.”

“But?”

“They caught Andy on something stupid. He didn’t do his prep right. I mean, the poor guy was shaking so bad I don’t think he could have made a circle if his life depended on it. Anyway, he redid it, just like you’re supposed to, and he passed, but… I mean, the poor guy was a wreck, you know? I tried to tell Jody to give him the time off as soon as we found out they were coming but too many people had already put their vacations in and it was too late. Anyway, after they left for the day Lilith took Andy back to the stockroom and I guess she laid into him. The poor guy was a mess. Jody let the poor guy take a long break to pull himself together. I still don’t know what she said to him. I’ll have to ask Jo. I tried to help him out for the rest of the day. At least it’s Monday and we’re not too busy, you know?”

“Lilith is a real bitch, huh?”

“That’s putting it nicely. I heard she gave them trouble in screening, too. Brought at least two of the girls up there to tears. I really fucking hate that place sometimes, Cas.”

Cas threaded his fingers between Dean’s. “I know.” They sat their half-empty containers on the floor and Cas pulled Dean into his lap. “Is the audit over, at least?”

Dean shook his head against Cas’ chest. “They’ll be back tomorrow and Wednesday, but tomorrow should mostly be day shift’s problem and Wednesday will be paperwork.”

Cas tipped Dean’s chin up and kissed him deeply. He laid Dean down and kissed his jaw and neck. He kissed down his arms from his shoulders to his fingers. Dean closed his eyes and focused on what Cas was doing. He could feel himself melting into the bed as Cas kissed his way down his chest to his waistband. Cas pulled Dean’s pants off and began working down the insides of his legs.

“No fair,” Dean mumbled.

“What’s that?”

“I’m naked and you’re not,” Dean smirked, eyes still closed.

“I’ll be naked soon enough,” Cas replied, and continued his ministrations. He finished with the legs and then urged Dean to roll over. Then he repeated the process. When he got to Dean’s heels he stopped and pulled his own clothes off. He sat on Dean’s thighs and started massaging his back and shoulders. Dean groaned.

“If you don’t stop I’m gonna fall asleep,” Dean mumbled.

“Then fall asleep,” Cas said softly. “I just want you to relax.”

Dean just hummed.

Cas pushed his hands up Dean’s back one last time and then laid on top of him, curling his arms under Dean’s.

“Are you asleep?” Cas whispered.

Dean’s steady breathing was the only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Plasma bank related things are based on actual events. Especially scrubbing the machines. And the Quality Manager making people cry.


End file.
